


Illumi's Journal: Family Drama

by Hisokas_House_Of_Cards



Series: Illumi's Journal Series: Part Two [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Hisoka well he doesn't talk much, M/M, The Gangs All Here, he's trying, poor Illumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokas_House_Of_Cards/pseuds/Hisokas_House_Of_Cards
Summary: Remember the first Journal? Well someone really loved it and I couldn't help, but fufill their request to write more.Illumi takes Hisoka to his house, but what happens when family chaos ensues
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Illumi's Journal Series: Part Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212053
Kudos: 13





	Illumi's Journal: Family Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun

I hate myself.

That’s all I can say. 

Is I hate myself. Apparently going back home after a few months of being out, meant chaos ensued between my family members. Being the oldest means I have to learn how to keep the mansion in peace.

This was not the case as soon as I arrived home… with Hisoka. 

He looked at me a smile forming on his face and I just shook my head, my hand covering my face. 

I finally snapped when I heard Alluka screamed her head off as Kalluto pinched her.

“Thats it everyone in the family room now!” Everyone stopped and ran to the room. 

I told Hisoka to wait outside the door while I scolded my siblings. “What is wrong with you?” They all stared at me. Killua, Kalluto, Alluka, and Milluki.

“Okay since none of you want to answer me how about I… Break Milluki’s anime figurines, Alluka you can stay in your room, Kalluto no killing people, and Killua no visiting Gon.” Bad idea. 

They all started yelling and then it resulted to attacking one another. “SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!!!” The chaos subsided and they all apologized to me.

“You need to calm down. Zoldycks’ kill people, not each other. What have Mama and Papa told us before?” 

“To never go against your family. It is such a disgrace of one another and that is not what a Zoldyck is about,” everyone said.

“Good job,” I said. Then I made them apologize to one another. 

Now here’s where I want to kill myself. I got everyone to calm down, but then Hisoka walked into the room after I called him in. He walked in with Dad… and Mom. My eyes went the widest they could go. 

“You can’t be serious,” I said. “When were you going to tell us that you had company,” Mom’s smile was devilish. Well what a way to introduce your boyfriend to your family. A family of assassins. 

I wanted to scream and throw a tantrum myself. 

So your probably thinking, “Why the fuck would you take Hisoka to your house? Your a fucking assassin!” I didn’t think. But now I’m feeling terrible. “Mom, Dad. This is um… well he’s my boyfriend.” 

My voice was barely a whisper, but she heard me and now here’s the worse part. She screamed. Louder than Alluka ever had. 

“No way!” I heard Killua say, he knew Hisoka from past encounters. “MOM! Illumi is not keeping that creepy clown around,” Alluka said. 

“Mom you can’t be serious,” Milluki added. “Well I don’t see him as Illumi’s boyfriend, but an addition to our family,” Kalluto replied back quietly.

“Kalluto shut up. You just want him here because you find him cute,” Killua said, sticking out his tongue. “Go to hell,” he replied. 

“Illumi,” Mom called me, her voice low. “Mom?” “Illumi Zoldyck you could have given us a warning.” Now thats true, but if I were to have told her she would have freaked and said it wasn’t okay. What was the point in anything. 

I would not be able to do anything with her around. So now I was stuck in the middle. Like great just what I needed. This is amazing! Isn’t life great? 

NO! I didn’t want to come home. I didn’t even want to take Hisoka with me because this was going to happen. 

First I had to deal with Chrollo, now I have to deal with family issues. Why, why whyyyyy was I stuck with such a family. 

Mom and Dad looked at Hisoka. Dad seemed pleased. Mom was-well she was between shocked, hurt, angry, and confused. This is stupid. I see no reason to make such a big deal out of this. Meanwhile Killua had this pleading look on his face. 

That clearly said, “Illumi you bastard!”

“You know what I think we should go,” I told Hisoka. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room up to my bedroom. “Hisoka Murrow do not say anything stupid,” I warned him once I saw that look on his face.

“I wasn’t I was just going to say you have a very interesting family.” God why was I cursed. I just wanted everyone to meet him and go about their days. Like what was so special about Hisoka. It was just a clown that was very powerful. 

Oh my god big deal. 

“I need to have this conversation about you with my siblings. I’ll be back.” I ran out of the room and rounded up everyone and dragged them to my room. “Okay sit down on my bed and don’t push each other,” I said sternly. Though my voice was shaking. I was shaking. What was wrong with me? Illumi Zoldyck scared? Impossible. It was possible, I was. 

“Okay everyone this is Hisoka Murrow, as you already know he’s my boyfriend.” 

“Hisoka this is Kalluto and Alluka the babies of the house,” I said pointing to the girl and boy. He waved at them and Alluka giggled, while Kalluto questioned him. 

“What do you do for a living,” he asked.

“I am a hunter, but I don’t have a purpose except for killing people,” Hisoka replied.

“How do you know my brother?” “We met during the exam.” 

“Do you really love him?” “I do. What about you?” Kalluto nodded and shut his mouth. Finally! 

“As you already know this is Killua and Milluki.” 

Hisoka and Killua’s eyes met and that was when he snapped. 

“No way are you dating this freak! Illumi have you lost your mind? What do you think he’s gonna do? Be nice to us? Maybe he is for Alluka and Kalluto and Milluki, but what about me? Do I not matter to you. Am I not a Zoldyck that you couldn’t even tell me? ME! Of all people you decide to not tell me. What is wrong with you, you crazy son of a-” 

“KILLUA THAT’S ENOUGH,” I screamed. 

Killua looked hurt, he could not believe I snapped at him. “Kill I’m sorry-” “Leave me alone,” he said and left the room. “Well that went well,” Hisoka replied. “Milluki go comfort Killua please,” I said. 

Milluki stood up and left the room as well. I looked back at my younger siblings who were shocked.

“He’s got a point Illumi,” Kalluto finally whispered. 

“Kalluto please not you too,” I said and he sighed. “I need to go comfort mother,” he said and walked out, leaving behind Alluka. 

“Alluka you can-” 

“He’s s tall,” she squealed and jumped off the bed. Hisoka caught her in time.

“Throw me in the air,” she giggled and he did. He caught her every time. When he finally put her down, she whined. I always adored Alluka. She was just so her. Never quiet and yeah if you got her mad, she did get angry. But not as angry as the thing possessing her.

“Can I stay with you please. Kalluto is always mean to me.” “Oh well I guess,” I said and let Hisoka carry her.

“Is she always this hyper,” he asked as she giggled and squealed and pulled his hair a bit.

“Pretty much.” Well at least Hisoka got one Zoldyck fan.

Alluka talked non-stop as we walked around in the woods.

“Look what I can do,” she said and jumped off Hisoka’s back and into the trees. She jumped from tree to tree before disappearing, then when the time was right she popped out of the trees and into Hisoka’s arms. 

“Your very quick, but you still need to learn how to hide your presence and-” I shot Hisoka a dirty look. Alluka was powerful no doubt about that, but what controlled her did not need to know more than it already did. 

After coming home I realized that maybe it was best to talk to mom now, one on one.

This was not going to end well that’s for sure. Leaving the house for months without calling her about my whereabouts was one thing, but leaving the house and not calling and then coming back with a boyfriend was another thing. 

Sorry Mom, but um well I’m just not that responsible anymore. *sticks tongue out*

Okay so as you can imagine I was scared. What was I going to say? 

“Hey Mom sorry I didn’t tell you about what’s been going on in my life and also for not telling you I have a lover, but we can forgive and forget right?” 

Let me tell you something about my mother. She can forgive, but not forget- nope nevermind that’s a lie. 

My mother could never forgive nor forget unless we punish ourselves.

No I was not going to punish myself because I did nothing wrong. I swear. Or so I say.

I’m usually up to no good. After all I am an assassin! So get this I walk into my mom’s huge ass bedroom and I see her and Kalluto sitting on the bed. 

While she cries about me not caring about her anymore. Wow. So like I came all the way back home to see her and my family, but I don’t care about her. I could have stayed with Hisoka or just came, but not tell her that I was dating someone, but she had a right to know. But I DON’T CARE ABOUT HER. 

“How could he come home and bring someone with him claiming he’s his lover?” I didn’t claim I simply said. 

Because he is.

“You know what this could do to the family. It could tear everyone apart. Illumi was supposed to be the role model for Killua and the others and instead.” She waved her hand in the air and sobbed more. 

“I didn’t come home for three months. And I least I told you about Hisoka,” I said. 

She looked at me.

“Illumi dear, but can’t you see. If you go with him I may never see you again,” she sniffed.

“Mom of course you will. I’m not going away forever. I’m a Zoldyck, remember?” 

“Your right. Come here my little killer,” she said and we embraced.

Then she whacked me on the head. “Swear to me that you are up to no good.” 

I raised my hand and said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” 

So I’m guessing this is where it ends. I mean my entry for the day. In the end she accepted Hisoka, reluctantly and Hisoka was happy. 

Til’ next time I guess~ Illumi Zoldyck


End file.
